


Are You Game

by lodessa



Series: Balancing Act [1]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 12:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What gives?” Weevil’s voice is hard, suspicious.  “Why are you suddenly so interested in watching me with Veronica? Or is this something you two do...”</p><p>Veronica notes that once again, he doesn’t take the opportunity to say he doesn’t want to.   She can’t say she’s not interested either.  There’s always been some underlying attraction between her and Weevil, and she finds herself getting wet at the thought of riding him in Logan’s oversized bed.</p><p>“It’s not something we do.” She clarifies.  “At least it hasn’t been.”</p><p>“V?” Weevil looks at her quizzically, picking up on her implication.  </p><p>“I’m game if you are.” She tells him, swallowing hard, “On one condition.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Game

“Come on…” Logan slurs, licking his lips, “I know you’ve both thought about it.”

Veronica looks at him in disbelief, waiting for him to start laughing, indicate it is a joke, but he doesn’t. Her eyes meet Weevil’s and his expression looks just as skeptical as she feels.

“I think you’ve had a few too many, Echolls.” Weevil shakes his head.

“Don’t think I don’t see how you look at her, Weevil.” Logan insists, “how you’ve always looked at her.”

Veronica is pretty sure that letting Logan join her and Weevil’s little “sorry your wife left you; because, you got pulled back into the life helping me out” drinking adventure was a massive mistake. She has no idea why he is suddenly on this weird kick, but she knows it is going to be embarrassing for all three of them when he sobers up. By the look on Weevil’s face, it already is for the two of them.

“Logan…” She starts, but he cuts her off.

“Come on, Veronica. We’re all friends here, right? We are all grown ass adults, and it’s not like I don’t know how my girlfriend looks at someone she’s attracted to, right?

“What gives?” Weevil’s voice is hard, suspicious. “Why are you suddenly so interested in watching me with Veronica? Or is this something you two do...”

Veronica notes that once again, he doesn’t take the opportunity to say he doesn’t want to. She can’t say she’s not interested either. There’s always been some underlying attraction between her and Weevil, and she finds herself getting wet at the thought of riding him in Logan’s oversized bed.

“It’s not something we do.” She clarifies. “At least it hasn’t been.”

“V?” Weevil looks at her quizzically, picking up on her implication. 

“I’m game if you are.” She tells him, swallowing hard, “On one condition.”

Both men’s eyes are locked onto her. She suddenly feels incredibly powerful and it turns her on further.

“What’s the condition?” Logan looks worried and Weevil looks intrigued.

“You go down on Weevil first, Logan… get him all nice and ready for me.”

If they balk, she can always act like she was kidding, but when she thinks about what she’s suggesting her pulse races and feels her panties go from damp to soaked.

“Why the hell not.” Logan half laughs, that nervous little edge of hysteria creeping in. Veronica sees his erection straining against those tight ass jeans he’s started wearing though. She turns her eyes back to Weevil, finds him watching them both like they’ve gone insane.

For a moment she thinks he’s going to walk.

“Fine.” He shrugs. “Fuck it. It’s not my relationship we’re screwing with.”

Logan stands up, takes each of them by one hand and pulls them down the hall towards his bedroom. Veronica and Weevil exchange glances, him silently questioning her as to whether she is sure about this. She smiles at him and nods, biting her lip.

“Let’s all start by getting naked.” Veronica suggests, as they reach the bedroom and no one seems sure of what to do next. When she imagines Logan taking Weevil’s cock in his mouth, they are both naked. 

She pulls her shirt over her head and both of them follow suit. Unbuttoning her jeans, she kicks them off too, making an effort to divide her attention between both of them. Of course, she has seen Logan naked countless times before, but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t still enjoy the sight. 

Weevil, on the other hand, Veronica realizes she’s waited a long time for this moment. She’s pretty sure he’s thinking the same thing; because, he is looking at her intently. His eyes rake down her body. She reaches around behind herself to unhook her bra, keeping her eyes focused on Weevil, as he pulls down his pants and then boxer briefs and she gets a good view of all of his tan skin, littered with dark ink, and his half hard cock. 

She turns back to Logan, to find he’s naked as well, watching Weevil as intently as she has been. She lets her underwear fall to the floor and seats herself on the bed.

“Where do you want us?” Weevil asks her, little half smirk.

“Come and stand here.” She indicates, “Side to me so I can see you both.”

They both stand by the foot of the bed. Veronica wonders whether either of them has done this before. Neither resisted her suggestion. 

Logan licks his lips and sinks down onto his knees, cautiously placing one hand against Weevil’s hip, before leaning in and running his tongue along the underside of Weevil’s cock. Veronica’s been on the receiving end of Logan’s tongue enough times to know just how good it feels. Weevil’s eyes drift shut, those beautiful lashes of his sharply contrasting against his skin. Logan swirls his tongue against the head of Weevil’s cock, and Veronica can see him responding, getting harder. 

Her thighs are drenched in arousal and Veronica finds herself reaching down and rubbing herself, lightly in time with the movements in front of her, as Logan’s mouth sinks down around Weevil’s cock and takes him slowly all the way in. Weevil groans. 

As Logan works his way up and down Weevil’s cock with his mouth, there’s a moment where Veronica thinks they might forget about her. Weevil’s head is thrown back and his hands are clutching Logan’s head and Logan is going at it like there’s no tomorrow. She even thinks she might be okay with that, as she fingers herself and rubs her clit harder.

Then Weevil’s eyes flash open, and he gently pushes Logan away. Logan blinks, as if remembering where he even is, and they both look at Veronica, sitting on the edge of the bed with both hands between her legs.

She stands, letting her hands drop to her sides, and walks between them, taking hold of Weevil and pressing her body against his, before guiding him back towards the bed. His cock is pressed against her thigh.

Veronica leans in to brush his lips with hers, only to hear a protest from Logan behind her.

“No kissing… I mean if you want to kiss each other everywhere else that’s fine, but no mouth on mouth.”

She knows she should ask Logan if he’s sure he’s still okay with this, but she’s gone too far to turn back now. She wants this and it was his idea so he can deal with it.

Weevil’s mouth finds her neck instead, and she sighs in enjoyment. His hands grip her waist as he collapses back onto the bed and brings her down with him. She shifts to straddle him, his cock rubbing up against her clit and she moans. He’s kissing her shoulders and she shifts so he’s lined up with her entrance. He’s not as long as Logan, but he’s thicker, and there’s that delightful pressure as her body adjusts to accommodate him as she slides down onto his cock. 

She catches Logan in the corner of her eye. He’s moved to sit on the side of the bed, watching them intently and rubbing his erection.

Weevil’s hands move up her sides and cup her breasts, and Veronica gasps in delight as he buries his face against them. Her hands are on his shoulders, as she sits astride him, taking him in short quick thrusts. His mouth finds one of her nipples and she whimpers in pleasure, thrusting harder down onto him.  


Logan’s eyes are locked on hers as she rides Weevil eagerly, knowing she is going to come quickly, as worked up as she already was from the anticipation. Weevil meets her thrusts with his own, continuing to run his tongue against her nipple, as his hands run over her ass appreciatively.

Weevil looks up at her face, as he brings one hand around to the front of Veronica’s body and presses his thumb against her clit. Veronica cries out and feels herself clench tightly around him, the added stimulation pushing her over the edge into orgasm.

As she opens her eyes back up, she has to resist the urge to kiss his mouth, which seems natural in the moment. Instead, she pushes Weevil all the way onto his back, her hands tracing the edges of the tattoos on his chest as she circles her hips, grinding more slowly now.

“Christ, V…” Weevil murmurs, eyes heavy and lust filled.

She responds with a low moan, enjoying the sensation of his cock inside her, the sight of him spread out under her, and the way he is looking at her like the rest of the world could burn for all he cares. She runs her index finger down his lips and he captures it between them, sucking firmly.

“I want to see you fuck her from behind.” Veronica had almost forgotten about Logan for a moment, until his ragged voice reminds her that he is still there.

Weevil quirks his eyebrow up at her, a question. 

She nods in assent and pushes herself off of him, turning over onto all fours, facing Logan. But then she feels Weevil behind her, straightening her torso up so that she’s kneeling but not bent over, his body pressed completely against her backside, lips on her shoulders. One of his hands holds her hip, and the other wraps around her waist, holding her close as his cock teases the outside of her folds.

“Ready?” He whispers into her ear and she sees a hint of resentment flash across Logan’s eyes through the lust, hating that he is left out of whatever Weevil has whispered.

“Ready.” She confirms, aloud.

Weevil pushes into her and they both moan at the sensation. He kisses between her shoulder blades, the hand around her waist moving down to press the back of his palm against her clit. The hand that was at her waist reaches up to her chest, teasing her nipples in turn.

Logan is in front of them, transfixed. His mouth has gone slack as he fists his hand around his cock furiously.

Weevil’s movements are slower to start with, but every time Veronica moans he speeds up a little. His balls are slapping against her ass and inner thighs with every thrust of his wonderfully thick cock deep inside of her, and each time it sends a jolt of pleasure through her.

“How is this?” Weevil asks into her ear, breath teasing her. She bucks against him and whimpers in response.

“Do you like my hand like this, V?” He grinds the heel of his palm against her. “Or should I…”

“A little harder.” She tells him and he obliges. She is panting, body on fire with sensation.

“She likes when you pinch her nipples.” Logan offers, and Weevil responds by doing just that. 

She can feel her legs start to shake and knows that if he keeps this up she’s going to come again. The sound of Weevil’s breath against her ear and that look that Logan gets in his eye when he’s about to come, Weevil rolls her nipple between his fingers, pushing deep into her and Veronica cries out, body shaking, knowing that if he wasn’t holding her to him she’d collapse. 

Logan pulls his hand down his cock one more time and starts to come, his release spraying across her skin, and Weevil rocks deep inside her, causing her to make a higher pitched noise, continuing to climax.

As she comes down, Weevil pulls out and gently guides her to lie on her back, legs spread facing Logan, who has gone limp.

“Remember, no mouths on mouths…” Logan manages to mumble, as Weevil leans over her. 

Instead, Weevil presses his lips against her neck and then works his way down, kissing, sucking, and licking her clean of Logan. Every swipe of his tongue feels incredible, and then he gets to her thighs and she can’t help arching up against his mouth.

As he licks her clean of her own release, bending over her from the side to continue to give Logan a good view, Weevil runs his hands up and down her body. He moves to her clit, sucking and pressing his tongue against it, and she pushes up into the contact.

Logan leans forward, crawling between her legs, and suddenly there’s a tongue pushing up inside of her, even as Weevil continues to work her clit with his. Veronica comes hard and fast. She sits up and sees them both so intent on her. 

“Logan, why don’t you hold me from behind, while Weevil is on top of me?” She suggests, turning into Logan’s arms, so her back is against his chest and his hands instinctively cover her breasts. She reaches out to Weevil and guides him between her legs. “Oh and you two, are strongly encouraged to make out.”

Logan reaches out to pull Weevil against her tightly. He slides into her easily, and she moans as Logan and Weevil’s hot skin press against her from either side. She can hear the wet sound of their mouths meeting over her shoulder, the sloppy slap of tongue. Logan’s hands are on Weevil’s ass, pulling him into Veronica, hard and fast. 

She angles her hips up, reveling in the friction everywhere, and lets out a sharp cry as the pleasure washes over her, Weevil tensing and flooding her as he shakes hard, the sound of his climax muffled into Logan’s mouth.

For a few minutes they just stay there, sweaty and limp.

“You can go ahead and kiss her now.” Logan says abruptly.

Weevil removes his head from where it is buried against Veronica’s shoulder and turns it to face her. She reaches out and cups his chin.

The kiss is slow but intense. How much urgency can really be left? Still, Veronica loses herself in it for a moment, before they both pull back. The way Weevil is gazing at her is intense, and she’s sure her face looks exactly the same.

“It’s getting late.” Weevil comments, sitting up and away. Veronica can see the walls going back up, his face hardening.

“You don’t…” she starts, but then she doesn’t even know what she was going to say. Was she going to invite him to stay? She’s not sure how Logan would feel about that. She’s not sure how she feels about that.

“I do. You crazy kids get some sleep, before his hangover sets in.” Weevil gets up and starts pulling on his clothes.

“Weev…” Logan too apparently doesn’t know what to say. 

“Take care, you two.” Weevil smiles a closed lipped smile and winks at them, before walking out the door.

Veronica turns to Logan and realizes that she doesn’t know what to say to him either. What does one say to one’s boyfriend after he drunkenly suggests you have a threesome with a guy you both went to high school with, and you go along with it and it is mindblowingly good?

“So… do you think Lilly would be proud or jealous?” Logan’s quip breaks Veronica out of her trance.

“ A little bit of both, no doubt.” Veronica can picture her, vivacious and sultry. Tonight is definitely something she would have done.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably going to be a series.


End file.
